


[illustrated ficlet]Back with the Pack

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Beta Tim Drake, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Slavery, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Restraints, Tim Drake is a Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: When Jason died and came back, he'd sworn that he would never go back to the pack.But Talon had other ideas.A pack needed an omega, after all.Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 4: Earth-3.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, implied Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 335
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	[illustrated ficlet]Back with the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】回到族群之中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568376) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



Jason could put up a fight, he really could.

But Talon just knew him too well. He knew all his moves, his maneuvers, the telltale signs brought on by his habits in combat (habits that he’s trying to lose), and even where he’d go when he had to inevitably make his escape.

Most importantly, Talon knew _him._ Somehow, he knew who Jason was under the mask, and that was something that no one should know. Not even Owlman.

So Jason wasn’t even surprised when the secluded alleyway he’d run into was suddenly blocked from both ends, Talon in one, and the kid - a kid Jason had never seen before - in the other.

“Hey, little wing,” he heard Richard say, flashing teeth under that metallic owl-like goggle of his, looking rather menacing under the backlight of the city’s nightscape. And before Jason knew it, he was knocked to the ground, helmet flying. Talon jammed his knee into Jason’s jaw, and as he immediately reached for his gun, it was knocked out of his hand with a well-placed kick.

The kid was the one who kicked him. The fucking kid who dressed all in black just like Talon.

Jason landed on both of his knees, immediately overpowered by Talon’s alpha scents, smelling vaguely of cypress trees and burnt wood. They all but intruded in on his nostrils, screaming without sound for him to give up, to give in, to submit to his alpha. _This_ alpha.

His hands were grabbed and twisted back right before they were restrained with ropes. A collar was fitted onto his neck - an omega collar specially made to discipline rogue omegas who refused to play along.

The kid was new to the game, Jason could tell. But as much as he was devoid of any scents that could give away his caste, the kid was well-trained, and was it really a surprise that Jason would lose to the two of them working side-by-side, when he knew from experience that he’d never be able to take on Talon by himself?

“Who’s the new kid?” Jason sneered, “another one of Owlman’s unfortunate little orphans?”

A backhanded slap rang out with resonance, and Jason cursed under his breath, forcing himself to swallow the blood produced by the hit rather than spitting it out.

Talon pulled at his hair, forcing Jason to face him. His yellow-colored irises glared at him under the goggles just like how an owl would look at its prey, a syringe in his hand, filled with a liquid Jason knew all too well.

He started to panic.

“I see you’ve now officially met Timothy. He is your successor, Jason,” Richard said mockingly with that inhuman timbre of his voice, “but he’s really not. You see, Timothy is a beta, his role is nothing more than assisting the alphas of the pack. Nothing else.”

The needle in his hand shined brightly with the artificial lights of the city, only reminding Jason of how dangerous the instrument (and what’s within it) truly was. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of it, and the collar was really not something that gave Jason any sense of security either.

Richard stared at Jason intently, golden, slitted eyes shining a contemplating light under the amber-tinted lenses.

“We need an omega in the pack, Jason,” he said calmly and intensely, “we need you back with us.”

“Well then keep dreaming, fuckers,” Jason snapped, “I left Owlman for a reason. I’m never going back to either that fucking lunatic or any of you.”

“Thomas misses you, we all do. And Timothy has been _dying_ to know more about you,” Richard continued, “‘the elusive omega who used to be part of the pack before he died.’ We all missed the days you warmed our nest, Jason. And this time Timothy can help. He could help _prepare_ you so that you won’t have to be alone when you wait. It’s just what betas are meant to do.”

“Fuck you, Talon,” Jason said through clenched teeth.

But Richard was already crouching down in front of him, the syringe in his hand, the liquid almost the same shade of gold as his irises.

“No need to swear, little wing,” Richard said, “a dose of this, an induced heat, and you’ll be back with us in no time.”

The kid - Timothy - was shifting the collar lining his neck and hiding his scent glands underneath. The collar was lifted ever so slightly to reveal his vulnerable neck, and the needle was then pushed into the skin there as Talon injected the drug.

Jason couldn’t breathe as the syringe emptied. His head spun, his breath heavy, and it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. His body was gradually heating up as the drug’s intended effects started to kick in.

And during this pandemonium of his senses, Jason felt Timothy’s hands letting go of his shoulders, and Richard’s voice rang in his ears.

“Welcome home, little wing.”


End file.
